


Malfoy Dreams

by SerenityXStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Draco leaves his room to visit his father in the middle of the night in an attempt to solve a 'problem'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malfoy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story. I didn't write many in the Harry Potter fandom, but this was the longest. I thought it was cute, but beware: It most definitely has incest and sexual themes with a minor. Everything is consensual, but if it bothers you, please pass it by.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy and I welcome comments!

Lucius Malfoy. Head of the Malfoy house, pureblood, loyal Death Eater to the Dark Lord. Most might argue that he had everything. Money, influence, power and even family. The blonde man scoffed at the idea, as he lay in his oversized bed alone, looking around his huge bedroom. He didn't feel rich or influential, nor did he currently feel very powerful. He felt rather lonely.

Narcissa was off on another one of her trips. She didn't even tell her husband where she was going anymore before flitting off, simply announcing that she'd be gone for a few weeks. She hardly ever graced Lucius with her presence. In her opinion, there was no longer any need for her to share Lucius' bed. They had an heir after all...

Draco. The boy was Lucius' world. His only joy. Of course he loved serving his master, but there had been no word from him in years... And the months before his disappearance, he'd seemed to be slipping away from genius, drifting closer to madness.

And so Lucius had only Draco. His only real family. And Merlin did he love the little boy... So small and delicate, snowy skin, fair despite loving the outdoors. His blonde hair and icy blue eyes, so similar to Lucius' own. Perhaps he loved the boy a bit too much. More than a father safely should. But he'd do anything necessary to ensure Draco's future. He would see that his son became a proper Malfoy.

And he'd never force the boy into anything. He couldn't bear to see him hurt in any way. When Draco had been younger, he'd fallen from a broom that he'd been speeding around on. Even though he was only five, he'd never screamed, just picked himself up and calmly walked over to his distraught father to inform him, with a faint sniffle, that he'd broken his arm.

Lucius thought he'd taken the news quite well. He'd panicked immediately of course, suddenly unable to remember a simple bone-mending spell. After carrying Draco very gingerly up to the house, he'd paced back and forth fretting, checking on his son every few steps as he waited for the healer. Draco had watched his father with wide eyes, mouth partially open. What had happened to being a Malfoy and showing no reaction?

By the time the healer arrived, just minutes later, though Lucius would swear that the man had taken at least a half-hour, the older Malfoy had practically given himself a heart attack. The arm was mended without mishap and Lucius was provided with a calming draught, which he accepted with shaky hands.

Afterwards, he'd spent at least an hour holding Draco in his lap, arms curled tightly around the boy, mostly to assure himself that he was safe. Draco hadn't complained of course. He loved affection from his father and since a Malfoy wasn't supposed to show emotion or weakness, he rarely enjoyed such a privilege.

A tentative knock shook Lucius from his thoughts. He frowned slightly, glancing towards the glowing clock set next to his bed. Narcissa wasn't expected back for at least another week and even when she did return, there would be no reason for her to stop by his room. If a house elf dare disturb him...

"Enter."

The single word was cold, Lucius' voice low. There was another hesitation before the large doors finally cracked open, a small pale form stepping in from the dark hall. Lucius' expression softened instantly as he watched the boy close the door, standing barely inside of the room, looking down at his bare feet.

"Draco."

"Father." The boy looked up, hoping he wouldn't meet an angry glare. The last thing he wanted was to upset his father. Even if Lucius disliked any harm befalling his son, he had given out stern punishments before, and Draco respected his father's authority. Seeing only calm curiosity, and perhaps a barely concealed fondness, the little blonde offered a small smile before dropping his eyes again. "May I sleep with you tonight?"

Luckily for Lucius, Draco had looked away; otherwise he would have seen his father's mouth drop open. Surely some deity was being overly cruel. He'd been absorbed in thoughts concerning his son and who should disturb them? Draco hadn't sought out his company in the middle of the night for nearly two years, ever since he'd ceased being afraid of the dark, or so the boy claimed.

At ten he was a well-mannered young boy, playful yet solemn and well able to understand what was expected of him in public. And he'd be leaving in just a year to attend school... The thought brought on a wave of sadness. He had little time left to spend with his son before the majority of their time would be spent separated.

That thought, and the fact that he could deny his son little made up his mind quickly. Realizing his mouth was still hanging open, he snapped it shut before answering the boy.

"Of course you may Draco. But why are you up at such an hour?"

A brilliant smile met the response and Draco moved quickly to his father's bed, climbing up into the silk sheets, only to dive under them, settling in, to the amusement of the older Malfoy. Only once he was curled up under the sheets, snuggled to his father's side, did Draco answer the question.

"I had a dream."

"A dream? A nightmare? I thought you weren't scared of such things anymore Draco."

The boy shook his head, tucking his face in against Lucius' shoulder, speaking with a slightly muffled voice. "It wasn't a nightmare."

Lucius frowned slightly, curling his arms loosely around his burrowing son. It seemed almost as if the boy was trying to become a part of the older man with as close as he was pressing himself. "It wasn't a nightmare? Then... what frightened you?"

Draco kept his face pressed close to his father, refusing to look up at him. "I'm not frightened Father. It was just a dream... And I wanted to be with you." Draco let a slight whine creep into his voice.

Despite his confusion, Lucius smiled at his son's antics. "You can always come to me Draco. I enjoy spending time with you. But there must be a reason other than you having had a dream to come here at such an early hour." Reaching a hand down, he slipped his fingers under Draco's chin, lifting gently to meet his gaze.

To Lucius' surprise, Draco blushed, though he met his father's gaze. "I had a dream... And you were in it. So when I woke up, I felt like coming to see you, even though it was early." Draco's eyes broke the contact, looking down towards the bed, his chin still held by his father's fingers. He spoke again, his voice soft, though able to be heard in the silence of the room. "And I ache Father."

Visions of Draco's broken arm once again flashed through his mind. With widened eyes, Lucius looked down at Draco, trying to stay calm and not jump to conclusions. If it were something serious Draco would have told him sooner. "You ache? Where? How? It's not... serious is it?"

"I- don't think so. I think it's because of my dream." Draco blushed darker, trying to bury his face against his father's shoulder once more, but stopped moving as Lucius tightened his grip gently, keeping his face unhidden. "I... Iachebetweenmylegs." The words were said quickly, in one exhalation, running together as Draco squeezed his eyes closed, fearful of his father's response.

Lucius froze, simply staring at his son. His little boy was growing up, his young body changing... How could he not have noticed? His body was maturing, but he was still a boy, inexperienced, not sure how to handle such things as random erections. He bit back a sigh. No man should have to face such temptations. Someone must be looking down at him, laughing uproariously.

Not trusting himself, Lucius kept silent, trying to think of something to say. He'd have to speak, or Draco would assume something was wrong. That such things shouldn't happen. Drawing in a deep breath, the older Malfoy leaned in to press a light kiss to his son's forehead, slowly loosening the grip on his chin.

"Draco... Look at me." Lucius waited as blue eyes slowly rose to meet his own, holding a sense of confused fear. Offering his son a warm smile, he continued. "It's nothing to worry about Draco. It's a normal part of growing up. It will go away."

"Father, are you sure? It's... weird. How long will it take for it to go away?" Draco pouted cutely, looking up at his father, snuggling, unconsciously pressing his hips close.

Lucius grit his teeth, keeping his hands safely on his son's back. The boy had no idea how hard he was making it for his father to deal with things as a parent should, rather than pinning his slight for to the bed and groping the life out of him. "Of course I'm sure. You'll get used to it. It's a fairly normal part of a young man's life. And it can be gone in just a few minutes if you ignore it..."

"But... I can't ignore it. It aches. Isn't there anything else that can be done Father?" Draco nuzzled in against Lucius' neck, keeping himself plastered as close as possible. He didn't want to ignore it. There must be some other option. His dream...

As if reading his mind, Lucius spoke, trying to change the subject, even it if was just for a moment. Draco's innocent seductiveness was going to be his downfall. "What was your dream about anyway Draco?"

The younger Malfoy looked away, a decidedly guilty look showing on his young face, his cheeks once again tinged with a blush. "Do I... have to tell you? I don't want you to think less of me..."

"Draco, you're my son. There is very little that could make me think or feel less about you. What did you dream that woke you and caused you to come here?" Lucius cocked his head to one side, keeping a mildly curious expression on his face, not wanting to frighten Draco any farther. He wanted his son to confide in him, not fear his reaction more.

Glancing up once, Draco again pressed his face close to Lucius' neck, beginning to speak, explaining his dream. "It was strange Father... I was left all alone. There weren't even any house elves around. I was afraid, even though I knew I shouldn't be... Then you were there, and you held me close and comforted me..." Lucius could sense the small smile, even if he couldn't see it. The light flutter of air moving over his skin as Draco spoke wasn't helping matters. And neither did Draco's next words.

"You... touched me Father. You touched me and... I liked it. First over my clothes. You rubbed over my chest... Then under them and down... Then I woke up... and I ached." The smile had faded, a deep blush now coloring Draco's face, the color covering his neck, disappearing under his pajama shirt.

Lucius let his eyes fall closed, unable to keep back a shiver. He couldn't hope to win against his son... and for him to have such a dream... Tightening his arms around the smaller form, the older Malfoy looked down at his son. "Draco..."

"I'm sorry Father. But I didn't know how to make the ache go away... And in my dream... you helped me... It felt good..." Draco tried to press his face closer, shaking just a little, trying to keep from crying.

"Draco, you don't need to be sorry. I don't love you any less." Uncertain eyes peeked up, looking at his father, blue meeting blue. "But why did you come here Draco? Because you felt alone? Because you were confused?" Lucius needed to be sure of why Draco had come to him before he went any farther. He would not deny his son, but he also wouldn't take what wasn't offered.

Draco put on his best pout as he cuddled closer to his father, relief shining in his eyes once he was sure Lucius meant his words. "I came Father, because I wanted you to touch me. Like in my dream. To make the ache go away..."

Lucius bit his lower lip, trying to stifle a groan, only partially successful in doing so. He had his own ache to worry about now... Which he desperately resisted pressing against his son. Draco had come to him, seeking help, knowing his father would make everything right again. Sliding his hands down to the slender hips, the elder of the two leaned in, nuzzling over Draco's smooth neck.

The younger, smaller Malfoy tipped his head back, giving his father better access, submitting without thought. He shifted his hips slightly against his father's hands, seeking greater contact. He knew there was more sensation to be had... Impatient, as many children tended to be, Draco moved a small hand, laying over one of his father's, tugging to move it.

Letting his hand be moved, Lucius glanced at his son without pausing in his exploration of the neck under his lips. Lucius watched as Draco let his eyes flutter closed, pressing his father's hand to his groin, letting his small erection press up against the warmth, drawing a little shiver from both Malfoys.

With his eyes closed, Draco couldn't see his father's eyes glaze over, losing himself slowly to lust. The hand pressed to his moved under his own smaller hand, rubbing gently, just as it had done in his dream, giving a small squeeze, drawing a soft cry from Draco as he got his first real taste of pleasure.

"Oh Father..."

"Draco... You're so beautiful..." Lucius pulled back enough to look properly at Draco's young face, moving both hands to slide his pajama pants down, pushing his shirt off as an after thought. He let a hand caress over the smooth skin of his son's chest, circling the rosy little nipples.

Draco arched up towards his father's hand, shivering as the large fingers teased him, so like his dream... He let out a quiet moan, missing the shiver it evoked in his father, already missing the hand that had been settled over his little cock. "Please Father... Please touch me... I'll ache forever if you don't..." The young blonde pushed his lower lip out in a pout.

With a chuckle, Lucius leaned in, replacing a hand with his lips, kissing and nibbling at Draco's chest, dragging his tongue over one of the sensitive buds of flesh, now peaked with arousal. "So impatient Draco... I like the look of you, so hot and needy... Needy for me."

"Yes Father... I need you. Please..." He whimpered, squirming slightly, arching and crying out when his father's hand was suddenly pressed against him again, fingers gently but firmly curling around his cock, the hard three and a halfhes hes twitching in the older Malfoy's hand. "Ooh... Daddy..."

Lucius shuddered violently, moving his hand over his son, stroking his young, hairless cock quickly, knowing his son would likely not last long. He couldn't help grinding his own hips down into the bed, moving his other hand to rub his own cock, needing release. Draco hadn't called him daddy in such a long time...

Draco tingled. Ached and tingled... But he knew it would be over soon. An odd type of pressure was building in his belly, resulting in him writhing under his father's skilled touch, begging him for more, pressing up to grind himself against the offered friction. Moving a hand up, he curled his fingers into his father's silky hair, clinging to him as the other hand slid down, innocently joining the larger hand stroking Lucius' cock.

Lucius nearly screamed, arching sharply towards the added touch of his son's small hand rubbing tentatively alongside is own. Pressing his cheek to his son's chest, he let his hips rock, groaning, finally losing himself, spilling his seed over Draco's and his own hand, crying out. "Oh Draco... Draco! My beautiful son... Merlin."

Draco didn't understand the sticky substance tat spilled over his hand, but he could easily see that he father was enjoying it. Lucius stroked is son faster, seeking to take the boy with him. It took only a few additional strokes before Draco stiffened, his eyes snapping wide in shock as he lost himself to his first climax. "F-father... Ooh... It feels... It- Daddy!" A small amount of clear fluid wept from his cock, running over his father's hand.

Both Malfoys collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted and panting. Lucius opened his eyes slowly, looking up at his son. The young face was flushed, hair in disarray, his mouth still half open as he attempted to catch his breath. Smiling softly, Lucius pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's lower lip. He wouldn't feel guilty about what they'd just done. It had been too perfect.

Draco looked up at his father through half closed eyes, letting his fingers slip from Lucius' hair. He stayed quiet as the older of the two cast a quick cleaning spell, snuggling himself up against his father immediately after, his voice barely a whisper when he spoke. "Thank you Father."

Curling his arms about his son, Lucius held him close, pulling the bed sheets up over the two hem.hem. He smiled as Draco tucked his head under his chin, letting his eyes close, sighing, feeling more comfortable and complete than he had in years. "It was my pleasure. I love you Draco." Lucius began to slip into sleep, the quiet words he heard just before drifting off drawing a smile.

"I love you too... Daddy." A small smile graced Draco's lips as well as he followed his father into slumber.


	2. Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a long weekend off from school. He's missed his father. And he plans to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still underage and still incest! Still consensual too.

"I said no."

"But Father- "

"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you? I have work that needs to be finished. Why don't you take a walk in the gardens? I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself." Lucius waved his hand dismissively, not even looking up at his son. He had to finish the reports he was working on. The last thing he needed was trouble at the Ministry.

Draco stared at his father for a moment. Go? Just leave and wander alone and bored around the gardens? He got so little time to be home since he'd had to start school. And now that he was actually able to spend a few days at home, his father was busy?

The younger Malfoy pulled himself up to his full height, though it didn't even come close to rivaling that of his father. He'd try once more... Surely his father would see it his way and they'd finally be able to reconnect a bit.

"Father, your work can wait. I- "

With an exasperated glare and an annoyed sigh, Lucius interrupted his son, one hand holding his quill, the other moving to rub over a temple, trying to stave off a headache.

"Draco, I told you that I'm busy. What do you want?" The words came out a bit harsher than he'd intended, but it was too late to take them back.

Draco blinked, eyes wide as his lower lip trembled, pushed out in a deep pout.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you Father, since I actually have time away from school. But you're obviously too busy." With a soft sniffle and an obviously hurt expression in his blue eyes, Draco slipped quickly from Lucius' study.

 

~*~

 

Icy sapphire eyes watched as Draco all but ran from the room, robes trailing. Lucius hadn't even taken the time to notice that his son was still in his school robes. He must have headed right for the study after the portkey had brought him back to the mansion.

Just so that he could come and see him... And he'd sent his son away. Feeling suddenly guilty, he looked down at the reports spread across the large oak desk, not really seeing them. All his mind could visualize was the hurt written across his son's face as he'd left.

Suddenly the reports didn't seem to matter much anymore. He'd caused his Draco pain. The very thing he'd vowed that he'd never do. Setting his quill into its holder, Lucius stood quickly to follow his son. Draco was right. His work could wait. He needed to spend time with his son, not sit at his desk wasting away in front of piles of paperwork.

Taking the same steps Draco had just moments before, Lucius left the study, fervently hoping Draco had indeed headed for the gardens, not hidden himself away somewhere.

 

~*~

 

Draco walked quickly, not looking back, his young mind in chaos. Trying not to let thoughts and fears overwhelm him, he let his feet take him where they wished, not realizing where he was headed until he found himself standing before an ornate fountain. Walking closer, he looked down at the little glowing fish that swam lazily through the clear water, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

He used to come here when he was younger. With his father. It was their secret. A sparkling fountain buried within the garden. He used to love sitting on his father's lap, resting next to the falling water, watching the little fish. 

And now here he was, in their special place. Alone. Didn't his father love him? He'd said that he did... Had called him perfect and beautiful... But that night had been a long time ago. Nearly two years. Maybe his father had changed his mind. He certainly didn't act like he wanted his son close. And neither of them had ever spoken about that night afterwards...

Drowning in doubt and confusion, Draco slid to the ground next to the fountain, letting his head rest against the cool stone, the tears finally running down his cheeks, one dropping into the water below as he sobbed quietly.

It was the soft sound of crying that alerted Lucius. Draco had indeed gone to the gardens. To the place they used to share. A place he'd barely remembered until now. Turning a corner, the elder Malfoy froze, his gaze locked on his son. He really must be the monster everyone assumed to do such a thing to Draco...

To busy convincing himself that his father no longer loved him, Draco didn't hear Lucius as he moved closer and knelt behind him. He jumped as strong arms embraced him from behind, pulling at him gently. He cried out once, looking back, tear streaked face fearful until he recognized his 'attacker'. Relief flashed quickly across his features, before fading once again into dejected sadness.

"Don't you have work that needs to be done Father?" The words were followed by a little sniffle.

Settling next to the fountain, as he used to do, Lucius pulled Draco's smaller form into his lap, trying not to let the words sting too much. With little success. At least Draco didn't resist or try to pull away... Settling his arms around his son's waist and resting his head close to Draco's, he sighed.

"No Draco... You were right. My work can wait. I shouldn't have let it distract me so much that I was willing to ignore you... I've missed you terribly."

Another sob wracked Draco's form, this one of relief as he twisted around as fast as he possibly could, throwing his arms around his father's neck, burying his face against his chest. Screw being a 'proper Malfoy'. There were more important things.

"Father... I thought that- You didn't..."

"Shh, Draco. I'm sorry." Lucius ran a hand gently through Draco's silky hair, the soft strands longer now than he last remembered. He was missing his son growing up... He couldn't let that happen. "I'll make you a deal. I won't worry about work the entire time you're home. I'll spend my time with you. Any way you'd like." The loving smile was all Lucius needed.

"That sounds perfect father... That's all I want..." Draco nuzzled against Lucius, rubbing his cheek against his chest affectionately, drawing a chuckle from the older man. Feeling the arms around him tighten slightly, Draco let his eyes drift closed, feeling safe. He certainly wasn't afraid to go off to school. But to be with his father... It was a feeling of rightness that nothing could match.

The two sat quietly as the sunlight faded, Lucius holding his son close and Draco resting blissfully against his father. Though Draco was finding it hard to stay awake. He smothered a yawn against his father, earning an affectionate smile.

"I think it's time for bed Draco. You're almost asleep already."

Looking up through half open lids, the smaller of the two shook his head, trying to hide yet another yawn, lifting a hand to rub his eyes.

" 'm not tired..."

"Oh really... What are all those yawns about then? And you can hardly stay awake. I'll carry you in to your bed." Chuckling softly, Lucius rearranged his arms around his son, standing slowly, lifting him.

"But... Father, can I stay in your bed?" Sleepy blue eyes gazed up as Draco resettled himself, seeming to be perfectly content to be carried.

Lucius froze, staring down at his son. In his bed? For the night? There was no way he'd be able to simply sleep next to his son. Not when the boy was so tempting... He'd given in last time. It would be only too easy to do so again, given another opportunity.

"Draco... I'm not sure that would be the best idea... Don't you want to sleep in your own bed for the night? It would be much more comfortable and-" Lucius was cut off by a soft whisper against his ear.

"Please Daddy?"

With a shudder, Lucius swallowed around the growing thickness in his throat. It should be illegal for such a simple word to sound so... erotic. Well, technically, given the situation... Pushing the thought from his mind, Lucius continued to consider. He was almost positive that he couldn't trust himself. But ad tad told Draco that he'd spend time with him... Any way that his son wanted. Not his most brilliant brainstorm it seemed.

Draco smirked to himself as he watched his father, rather enjoying the internal struggle. Lucius had said that they could spend time however he wished... And he was pretty sure of what he wanted. He'd waited far too long... He'd make sure he got his way. School wasn't just for learning magic after all. Listening to the upperclassmen's conversations could offer an education all its own.

While his father was distracted with his thoughts, Draco leaned closer, nuzzling his nose just under Lucius' ear before giving the sensitive skin behind the lobe a little lick, delighting in the shiver he got in response.

"I missed you so much while was away at school... I dreamt about you. And I couldn't even come to you for... help." Draco all but purred the words, easily breaking through the last of his father's resistance.

Lucius nearly whimpered. There was no way Draco could be doing such things innocently. He was trying to seduce him. The thought only added to the heat pooling in his groin. Turning quickly, he set off for the mansion and his bedroom, a thought occurring to him on the way.

"Draco... No one... touched you, did they?" He glowered at the very thought of someone else's dirty hands on his Draco.

With a little smile, Draco shook his head, again speaking close to his father's ear, letting his breath ghost over Lucius' skin. "No Father... I'm yours remember? No one touched me. No one even knows... But a few times I did close my eyes and touch myself while thinking about your hands on me..." He trailed off in a soft moan, pressing himself closer to his father.

Yes, he defiantly had a problem now. A problem that he'd gladly let Draco's soft hands take care of. Adjusting his grip slightly, Lucius let a hand stray to Draco's rear, pulling him ever closer. "If you keep tempting me with such words Draco, we won't make it back to my room."

Allowing an evil little grin, Draco wiggled back against the hand, laying his head on his father's shoulder. "Is that a promise Father?" He giggled at the half glare, half pleading look Lucius shot at him. "Is something wrong Father? You seem a bit tense."

Gritting his teeth, Lucius practically sprinted up the stairs. If he didn't get some relief soon, the little minx in his arms was going to drive him insane. It wasn't easy carrying sex incarnate. "Tense? You could say that Draco..."

Finally reaching the door to the master bedroom, Lucius opened it with a word, slipping in to set Draco onto the bed, sliding in after him. The younger Malfoy settled in contently, laying back, stretching like a cat, making sure to arch his back, displaying himself while pretending to simply get more comfortable. 

"You should relax more Father... It's not good to be so tense... Maybe I can help you." He offered a coy smile.

Smirking, Lucius began slipping from his shirt, tossing the garment aside once free of it, letting the expensive silk fall carelessly to the floor. He settled himself back nst nst the bed's headboard, some how managing to keep from pouncing his son.

"Yes, perhaps you could help Draco. It would only be the kind thing to do, since you're the cause." He shifted slightly, restless, trying to get comfortable in his way-too-confining pants.

Pouting, Draco sat up slowly, crawling over towards his father, slipping into his lap, wiggling around for a few moments before deciding he was comfortable, pressed tightly to his father's hips. Leaning up, he smiled, the expression of innocence clashing with the little thrust he gave to grind teasingly against the bulge in the older Malfoy's pants.

"My fault? I'll make you a deal then." He smiled, using Lucius' own words. "I'll help you with this..." Draco slid a hand down between the two of them, letting it rub over his father's trapped erection. "If you'll do the same for me. It's only the kind thing to do, since you're the cause..."

Lucius chuckled, shaking his head slightly, moving his hands to Draco's slim hips. "What am I going to do wiou Dou Draco?" Smirking as his son opened his mouth to provide an answer, Lucius arched his hips forward, grinding against Draco with more force, effectively cutting the boy off. "Don't worry. I have my own ideas."

Tipping his head back, Draco let out a soft moan, trying to press himself closer. He was growing tired of word games, even if it did make him look clever. There were more pressing matters... Like the ache in his pants. And the fact that his father wasn't doing anything about it.

"Nn, Father... Please. I want- I need you to touch me."

"Then you need to lose some of your clothing." Quite done with games himself, Lucius slid Draco's robes off, working at his shirt and pants immediately after. Draco helped where he could, lifting his arms, wiggling around a bit to slide out of his pants.

Finally bare, he reached for his father's pants, unfastening them, tugging in an attempt to get them off, or at least out of the way. With a squeak, he suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at Lucius and the predatory grin on his face.

Kicking the last of his clothing off, Lucius settled over his son, leaning closer to nibble at the slender neck, shuddering as his cock brushed across Draco's, drawing a gasp and an arch from the younger Malfoy. Chuckling, Lucius nipped at his son, blue eyes amused.

"Impatient as always I see? Can I help you with something Draco?"

Draco growled, thrusting his hips up harshly, lifting both hands to thread them deeply into his father's long hair. Satisfied only after he'd earned a groan, he rolled his hips in a gentler movement, whimpering pathetically.

"How many times will you make me ask Father? Must I beg you? Please... I ache... won't you make it go away?"

"Well..." Lucius moved again against his son, rocking just enough to rub their erections together. He couldn't keep his teasing up for long anyway. "Since you asked so nicely..." Leaning down, he kissed a line over Draco's neck, reveling in the feel and smell of his son, rocking once again against the smaller Malfoy.

Draco kept his fingers buried in his father's hair, crying out at the offered friction, tipping his head back while arching up. Finally, he was getting what he wanted... He'd had more than enough long nights alone. His bed always felt even colder after waking up, wishing he was nestled close to his father. And nothing could compare to the touch of another, heated flesh touching heated flesh.

"Ahh~! F-father... More, please... Harder!"

His breath caught, lifting his head slightly to look down at the smaller form half writhing under him. Maybe the Gods weren't mocking him after all... Perhaps he was just too stubborn to accept a gift when one threw itself at him. With a growl, he began moving, setting a quick, needy pace, making sure that his cock slid along Draco's with every move.

A harsh hiss and low groan answered Lucius' decision to finally stop teasing. Arching up, he kept himself pressed tightly to his father, tipping his head back, his young face a mask of bliss. Maybe he should try to seduce his father more often. Especially if he got such results.

Lucius watched his son, gritting his teeth. It was hard enough to control himself around the boy... There was no way he was going to last long moving against him, listening to such sounds coming from him. Dipping his head down, he nibbled along Draco's throat, pausing here and there to suck at the pale skin.

Rocking up, Draco attempted to keep pace with his father, but his position, as well as the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him weren't making things easy. Tipping his head closer to Lucius' he moved his lips as close to his father's ear as he could, trying, and failing, to keep his breathing under control. Thrusting his hips up, he let out a moan, shivering.

"Nnn... Daddy..."

The world was crumbling, exploding, imploding, melting... And Lucius could care less. Nothing existed but him and Draco. Stiffening, he shuddered, pressing even closer to Draco as he reached his climax, unable to keep his body under control any longer.

"Ah... Draco- Fuck!"

Draco watched his father with wide eyes, shivering as he felt warm liquid landing on his stomach and chest. Evidently he'd gotten Lucius more worked up than he'd thought. His father never used such language in front of him. And though he was pleased to bring Lucius such pleasure, he was left unsatisfied. Trying to get his father's attention, he rocked up against him lightly, whimpering

It took Lucius a moment to regain his senses and remember where he was. Blinking down at his son, his sluggish mind slowly registered the whimper. And the hardness still poking at him confirmed the hazy conclusion. Smiling softly, he pulled away, much to Draco's displeasure, looking down at his son. The boy was certainly growing up... Lucius could see the outline of young muscles, firming and maturing, shaping Draco's body. He was growing even more beautiful.

"I'm sorry Draco... You were just a bit too much for me."

Smiling, Draco let a hand slip from his father's hair, running it down over his cheek, caressing the skin gently. "It's alright Father... But you'd better not plan on leaving me like this."

With a smirk, Lucius slipped a hand inwards, rubbing over the aroused flesh, delighting in the moan and arch he got in response. "Don't worry Draco. I would never leave you to suffer."

Draco tipped his head back, still watching his father through slitted eyes. Licking his lips, he pressed his hips up, sucking in a soft breath. He wanted relief... And he wanted it now. "Please Father... Harder..."

Lucius smiled, shaking his head slightly, leaning down to leisurely nibble over Draco's exposed neck, making his way downwards, over his chest. He'd give his son exactly what he asked for... He just had his own ideas about how to accomplish it. Making sure to give each nipple a slight tease, he continued down, skimming over Draco's stomach, licking a little at the fluids that had landed on his pale skin. Drifting ever lower, Lucius paused just before touching Draco's aching length, waiting until his son opened his mouth to demand more attention, looking rather annoyed, the expression only to alter into a silent scream, any words he'd planned instantly cut off as Lucius captured the tip of his son's erection between his lips.

He was going to die. He just knew it. But what a way to go... He'd never felt such pleasure. Such heat. He needed more of it. Even if it incinerated him. Draco thrust up towards his father's mouth, seeking more of the sensation. At least he tried to. Somehow Lucius' hands had ended up on his hips, holding him down. 

"More! Ah- Daddy..."

Lucius sighed softly, looking up at his son, chuckling to himself, the added sensations drawing another cry from Draco. He was still just as responsive as he remembered. But it wasn't fair to keep the boy hanging. They'd both waited for far too long. Dipping his head down farther, he took all of Draco's length into his mouth in one motion, having no trouble. His son may be maturing, but he still had a fair amount of growing to do.

Draco's breathing came in harsh gasps, his eyes rolling back. He'd never complain about anything his father did to him ever again, as long as he didn't stop... Desperately trying to move against the restricting hands, he tangled his hands into his father's hair, whines and mewls spilling past his lips.

"Ohh... Nnn, Daddy, more- Please, harder..."

Watching his son's sweet face contorted in pleasure, the elder Malfoy suppressed a shiver. How had he resisted his son for so long? But back to more interesting matters... Flicking his tongue, he sucked at the throbbing flesh, delighting in every tremble and whimper he got in response. He doubted it would take Draco long to reach his peak. He'd been close when he's reached his own climax. But he'd enjoy pleasuring his son for as long as he lasted.

A violent shudder raced through the younger Malfoy's form, his eyes snapping open. For a split second, everything seemed to slow down. Lucius' tongue moving on him, his pulse pounding in his ears, the jolts of pleasure flitting through his body. That is, until Lucius pulled back slightly to run his tongue over the tip of his cock, eliciting an even higher level of the sinful pleasure, if such a thing were possible. With a jerk and a scream, Draco finally reached his climax, his body going rigid in a sharp arc, releasing into his father's mouth.

Lucius continued to move his tongue, suckling gently as Draco rode through the waves of pleasure, swallowing every last drop of his son's essence, the fluid still sweet with his youth. Only pulling away after Draco had relaxed back to the bed, he slipped up the trembling form to pull his son close, settling down onto the mattress with a sigh.

Draco turned to snuggle up close to his father, still shivering with the after effects of his orgasm, pressing his face close to Lucius' chest. It was nice to finally feel satisfied. Sated, warm... and tired. Sighing in content as Lucius pulled the sheets up, he smiled, closing his eyes.

"I don't know about you Father, but I'm quite looking forward to the rest of the weekend..."

With a chuckle, Lucius nodded, wrapping his arms securely around his son, letting his own eyes close. Just the thought sent a tingle through his tired body.

"As am I, Draco. As am I."


	3. Malfoys Always Get What They Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants. And he'll get what he wants. Because he's a Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final chapter! Still incest, less underage, but still there. Also, first time m/m sex!

Finally. The winter holiday had arrived. The months leading up to it had seemed to drag on, simply heightening his desire for classes to end. He hadn’t shown it of course. A proper Malfoy showed no emotions in public. And while the Potter brat sometimes got the better of him… something he’d never actually admit to, his private desires and thoughts stayed just that. Private. 

Not even Crabe and Goyle knew. As if he’d tell them anyway. They were to dim to keep their mouths shut.

Draco snorted softly to himself as he packed his bags. He didn’t need anyone else to know. He knew. That was enough. And others wouldn’t understand anyway, what he shared with his Father. At the least, they’d be seen as unnatural, freaks of some sort. At the worst, his Father would be blamed. Corrupting and molesting an innocent child and all that, and then they’d be separated. And that was something Draco would not tolerate.

He allowed himself a smirk. He had plans for his Father when he arrived home. It had been four years since the first night his Father had touched him and introduced him to a world of pleasure he’d never even imagined until then. For nearly two years after that, he’d been busy with school and his Father with Ministry work. Somehow, he’d never found time to bring that night up again.

Until he’d made it a point to get through to his Father. That had had a rocky start, but finally, he’d gotten his way. As always. And now, after another two years, which had been much more enjoyable than the first two, he was going to get his way again.

Touching was all well and good, and he’d never turn down affection from his Father, but he was quite ready to take things a bit farther. He knew what two men could do with each other. Magic wasn’t the only thing one could learn at Hogwarts. And gay relationships weren’t as taboo in the Wizarding world as they were to Muggles.

And a little experimentation never hurt… Not with others of course. The only other to touch him would be his Father. But his own fingers had explored, and he’d discovered that he rather liked the feeling of something being inside of him, settled in such an intimate place, the sensation of fullness. Though his fingers never seemed to be quite enough.

Shrinking his bags into a more manageable size and tucking them into his robes, Draco made his way to the school’s main lobby, pulling out the portkey he’d been sent. It was a much easier way to travel. Quicker, and he didn’t have to deal with all the mudbloods that swarmed the train. He allowed himself a smile as he felt the portkey activate and the tug behind his navel. As soon as he reached home, he’d put his things away and go to his Father. The smile shifted into a smirk as he disappeared from the hall.

 

~*~

 

Draco flopped dejectedly back onto his bed. A week. It had been a week since he’d arrived home. A week of dropping hints and making unspoken offers. His efforts had gotten him off, several times to be completely honest, but he hadn’t quite gotten what he wanted. His Father hadn’t taken him.

Sighing, he stretched before settling into to soft folds, pondering quietly. Things never seemed easy, when his Father was involved. He practically had to throw himself at the man before he’d consider touching him. It had gotten better recently. It seemed that Lucius was getting used to the comfort and pleasure Draco both sought and offered. But it had taken four years to get to that point. He was not waiting another four before his Father decided to relieve him of his pesky virginity.

Apparently, he was going to have to be more persistent, less subtle. If his Father needed things spelled out, then he’d have to tell him exactly what he wanted. He grinned, picturing his Father’s face. This was going to be good. 

Now, with a plan, he simply needed to figure out how to put it into action. That might be the more difficult part. He’d need a way to ‘corner’ his Father. The last thing he wanted was to leave his Father with some excuse to get away. In his private rooms then... Perhaps after he went in to sleep for the night.

A devious smirk spread across his face. Oh, this was indeed going to be good. And quite possibly fun. Hopping up, he moved around, getting ready. All he need do now was wait.

 

~*~

 

Slipping silently from his room, Draco made his way down the long corridors, moving like a specter towards his Father’s room, a wraith drifting through the darkness. He knew this path by heart. No one disturbed him. Even the portraits were asleep and none stirred as he passed in a swirl of flowing material. Reaching his Father’s door, he pushed it open, slipping in before latching it behind him, just as he had four years ago.

Moving towards the bed, wrapped only in a loose robe, the material shifting around him, he slowly pulled back the sheets on the large bed, uncovering his Father’s sleeping form. He took a moment to admire the older man, smiling softly, then muttered a soft spell to remove his Father’s nightclothes, which consisted of nothing more than silky sleeping pants. He couldn’t take the chance of waking his Father by removing the pants by hand.

Grinning, Draco climbed up onto the bed, moving slowly, careful to shift the bed as little as possible. Settling between his Father’s legs, he leaned in, giving his thigh a little nibble while looking up at him. To put his plan into action, his Father needed to be awake. And, obviously, aroused. So, he’d just have to wake him.

With a smirk and an almost inaudible snicker, he leaned in, giving the older Malfoy’s sleeping length a soft lick before wrapping his lips around to tip.

 

~*~

 

Lucius was dreaming. And for once, it was a pleasant dream. Draco had come home for the holidays and he was always more relaxed with his son at home. For… several reasons. In his dream, he was walking with his son, discussing trivial things, wandering through the gardens that they both enjoyed so much.

Just the presence of his son was a comfort, the one person he truly treasured in the world. Feeling fingers threading through his, his dream self looked down and smiled, looking at their intertwined fingers before glancing back up at his son who was opening his mouth to speak. Before a word could be spoken however, the dreamscape shifted, both his son and the garden fading.

It was suddenly very dark, though somehow still comforting. Not the terrifying darkness that usually came with nightmares. Actually, it was quite nice. All warm and… Oh yes, that was nice. He couldn’t quite place the feeling, shrouded in his dream world as he was, and his body was fighting to stay asleep. He tried to move towards the sensation, floating in the dream-darkness, not knowing that his body in the waking world arched in response.

It was getting stronger, harder for his body to fight, and it desperately wanted to stay asleep, but that feeling... Just a little more… a little closer… He woke with a groan as the sensation stopped completely, eyes blinking open in confusion and a bit of frustration, slowly focusing on the smirking face of his son, settled between his legs, licking his lips and hovering over him like some sort of predator.

 

~*~

 

Draco grinned up at his Father, his eyes well adjusted to the dim light. He could see surprise and need mingling with the sleep on Lucius’ face. With throaty purr, Draco leaned in to swirl his tongue around the very tip of his Father’s cock, lingering only for a moment then crawling up the older man’s form, straddling his hips and looking down, still cloaked in his robe.

“I’m sorry Father. Did I wake you?” His tone was clearly anything but apologetic.

“Draco? What are you doing?” Lucius’ voice was roughened both by lust and the lingering effects of sleep.

Adopting an innocent expression that completely clashed with his actions and his robe, which just happened to be slipping from his shoulders to reveal creamy, bare skin, Draco leaned in a bit closer, licking his lips before speaking. “Well you see Father, we have a bit of a problem, you and I.”

“Problem?” Lucius blinked once, trying to wake up fully and take his mind off of his throbbing cock long enough to process Draco words. He muttered to himself as Draco ‘settled’ down against him, ‘accidentally’ rubbing his own barely covered hips against the elder’s. “The only problem here is that I’m going to explode…”

Draco giggled softly, shifting again in his ‘settling’ this time sliding against his Father in a drawn out movement, shivering appreciatively. “Mm. No, there is a problem. You haven’t taken me yet.”

Lucius stifled a groan, moving finally, slipping his hands to Draco’s hips. The boy obviously wasn’t going to let him go back to sleep. As if he could sleep in his present state anyway. Sighing, he arched his hips up a bit, seeking more friction or, at the very least, more contact. “And where exactly am I to take you, Draco?”

It was Draco’s turn to sigh. Either his Father was as thick as he’d feared, he was intentionally avoiding the issue… or his mind was busy with other things at the moment. Either way, he’d have to make himself perfectly clear. Leaning in farther, nuzzling his Father’s cheek on the way down, he spoke against his ear, stressing each word clearly. “I. Want. You. To. Fuck me.” He smirked slightly at the shudder and gasp that drew from the older Malfoy. He’d well learned the effect certain words could have on his Father. “Press me to the bed. Hold me down. I don’t care how you do it Father. Hard, gentle… Claim me.”

The heat that had been pooling in Lucius’ belly spiraled outwards, causing a shudder to wrack his form, sorely testing his control. He wasn’t going to let simple words get him off. But what words… Of all the things he could have imagined hearing from his son, they weren’t on the list. Swallowing quickly and taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down a bit, he ran his hands up from Draco’s hips, letting them glide over his sides. “Gods Draco, the things you do to me…”

Draco arched fluidly towards the hands, his robe slipping farther, sliding from his arms to pool around his hips. Shifting to nip at his Father’s shoulder, he purred deeply, rocking ever so slightly. “Do it then, Father… I want you.”

Shifting, Lucius moved quickly, rolling and reversing their positions, finding himself settled between Draco’s legs, looking down at his son. “You have no idea how you tempt me. But I’d hurt you Draco. You’re too young.”

Draco huffed lightly, wrapping his legs around his Father’s waist, hooking his ankles to stay firmly in place. He gave his hips a little arch, rubbing up against his Father, no material between them this time. “I am not too young. I know what I want. And I want you in me.” The last was almost a whine, followed by another roll of his hips, rubbing his cock up against the elder Malfoy’s.

Lucius grit his teeth, somehow reining in the urge to either thrust carelessly against Draco to relieve the pressure threatening to drive him mad, or give in to his son’s request. Demand actually. Draco wasn’t exactly asking. And it wasn’t as if he’d never thought about actually taking his son… he’d just planned on waiting another couple of years.

Seeing his Father’s resolve wavering, Draco smirked. Finally, he was going to get what he really wanted. Lifting a hand from where it lay on the bed, he offered a small glass bottle that he’d been holding on to, delighting in the look he got from his Father.

This boy was going to be the death of him. With a sigh Lucius resigned himself to his fate, accepting the bottle and opening it, dipping a finger in. If he was going to give in, he was going to see to it that he caused his son as little pain as possible. Though they were going to have a talk later. When he could think clearly. Draco was very well prepared… Apparently magic wasn’t the only thing he was learning in school. And he’d better not be learning by example. Only he touched Draco.

Said boy was watching Lucius, rather amused at the emotions crossing his face. “Is something the matter Father? You seem to be thinking too much again.” He gave a little pout, arching his hips up.

Lucius shook his head slightly, allowing a small smile. “Impatient as always, Draco.” He rolled his eyes at the cheeky grin he got from his son, slipping his hand down, between Draco’s cheeks, his slick finger easily sliding into the smaller form, then stilling, Lucius’ eyes widening slightly. Rather than the usual resistance one would expect, he encountered only slick warmth welcoming his finger. “You- Draco…”

Draco smirked, arching again, towards the finger, licking his lips. “I made sure to come prepared. I know what needs to be done. I thought I might speed things up a bit.”

The thought of Draco preparing himself in such a way… spread out on his bed… fingers moving… Lucius had to shaking his head, blinking several times to try and clear the image. Narcissa… Dumbledore… Voldemort… Voldemort naked… Alright, that did it. 

With a bit of his control regained, he added a second finger, scissoring them. Draco may have started, but he still needed more preparation. “You’re determined to drive me insane, aren’t you?”

Draco smiled, letting his legs fall open wantonly, offering his Father all the room he needed. It felt much better, having someone else’s fingers inside of him. His own were nice, but his Father’s were a world apart. However, the stretching was quickly moving past what he’d been able to achieve himself. He tried to hide his wince, but let out a little hiss.

Lucius’ eyes snapped up at the sound, his fingers stilling, to Draco’s immediate distress and protest. With a sigh, he continued, watching his son. “Draco… I don’t want to hurt you. You’re not ready for this.”

“I’m plenty ready, Father. I told you, I know what I want. It might be uncomfortable, but I’ll get used to it.” Draco all but pleaded with his Father, shifting to wrap his arms around Lucius’ neck, tangling one hand in his long hair.

Still reluctant, Lucius nevertheless began moving his fingers once again, stretching, sliding deeper into the warmth of his son. His fingers moved easily, helped by the oil Draco had used before coming to him, and it didn’t take long for his fingers to find that little gland that would have Draco seeing stars.

As his Father’s fingers moved, they passed over something within him, something that had him throwing his head back while clinging to his Father, crying out in surprised pleasure. He’d only found that particular spot a few times, simply brief, accidental passes. Not the direct and insistent pressure the fingers inside of him were offering. He pressed back against the fingers, trying to get them to slide deeper, shuddering. “Nnn... Father…”

It was Lucius’ turn to smirk, beginning to move his fingers in and out, making sure to brush over Draco’s prostate every few passes, watching him squirm. Adding another finger, he continued to prepare his son, offsetting the discomfort of the stretching with strokes to the sweet spot he’d been tormenting Draco with.

Draco arched, panting, trying to keep from breaking down and simply writhing under his Father, without much success. He gripped Lucius’ shoulder tightly, his other hand still buried within the long strands of his hair. He groaned as the fingers scraped over his prostate once more, only to whine moments later when the fingers were removed, leaving him with an irritating sense of emptiness. Cracking his eyes open, he looked up at his Father, about to speak, more than ready to voice his displeasure.

Lucius was quicker, wrapping a hand around Draco’s straining length, giving a squeeze, chuckling softly as Draco choked on his words, letting out a mangled moan. “Patience, Draco. I can’t very well fuck you if my fingers are still inside of you.”

Relenting, Draco settled back onto the bed, letting his arms fall as well to rest over his head, watching his Father through half closed eyes, the very picture of debauchery. As much as he hated not getting what he wanted exactly when he wanted it… Maybe there was something to the saying ‘good things come to those who wait’. Maybe.

Shaking his head slightly, Lucius shifted, pressing closer, slipping his hand from Draco to help guide himself. He hesitated, again, looking down at Draco, who’s eyes narrowed, promising quick and vocal protest if he didn’t start moving. With a wry smile, he finally gave in fully to his son, sliding his hips forward to slowly push into the younger Malfoy, doing his best to be as gentle as possible. He paused immediately after the head of his cock popped through the tight ring of muscle, though it was as much to keep a hold of his control than to give Draco a chance to adjust.

Draco relaxed once he was sure his Father wasn’t going to change his mind, though he kept his legs wrapped around Lucius’ hips, where they had remained, keeping him attached to the older man. The initial intrusion was more uncomfortable than he’d expected and though he tried to stay quiet, a little whimper slipped free. Biting his lower lip, he closed his eyes, focusing on breathing, taking deep breaths, willing his body to relax, to allow his Father farther entrance; willing the pain to fade.

Normally, Lucius prided himself on his control. Even where Draco was involved, he usually was able to keep some sense of himself. Which was especially useful when teasing his son, driving him to the brink of sanity. But this time, barely inside of the boy as he was, he was sorely tested, wanting nothing more than to screw Draco raw. With a supreme effort, and several deep breaths, he kept himself still, watching Draco’s face.

It took a few moments, but the pain did begin to fade. His Father had prepared him well. Peering up at Lucius, Draco offered a small smile, shifting his hips a bit, encouraged to find that the discomfort was indeed dissipating. Now if he could just get his Father to find that spot again…

Lucius let out a strangled noise, sounding something like a whimper crossed with a groan. He pressed forward, one long rolling movement, finally burying himself within his son. He allowed himself a low moan, shivering. “Gods Draco… You’re so tight… Perfect.”

Draco groaned, whimpering softly, though the sound conveyed more pleasure than pain now. He was finally getting what he wanted, his Father deep within him, filling him. He shifted, quickly growing impatient, wanting his Father to move, to claim him properly, to let him experience the pleasure he knew was waiting. With a little growl, he reached up, or made the move to do so, blinking, his eyes widening, finding his hands pinned to the bed before he could reach Lucius, one of his Father’s hands holding his wrists. “Father…”

With a grin, Lucius looked down at Draco, keeping his grip firm, rocking his hips ever so slightly, drawing a whine from his son. “You wanted to be taken, Draco? To be claimed? Fucked into the bed?” His grin widened as he pulled back slowly, thrusting forward quickly, fighting himself to remain gentle.

Draco cried out, fighting against the hand holding him, instinctively arching back towards the thrust. He squirmed, as well as he could anyway, held down as he was, moaning as the thrusts continued. He rocked back against his Father, using the grip he had with his legs for leverage, shuddering and letting out a keen as Lucius found his prostate again.

Lucius allowed himself a smirk, though it faded quickly, his own pleasure threatening to overwhelm him. Draco was sex incarnate; writhing, arching, panting and begging… The sight of his son held down under him was bad enough, but adding the feel and sound of him was quickly wearing him down. With a growl, he pulled back, thrusting in hard. Draco was going to be sore in the morning, but he was past the point of being in any state to care.

Draco shuddered, letting out a sharp keen at the harder thrust, hips snapping back to meet it. He nearly sobbed in pleasure, twisting under his Father, against the hand holding him. Lucius’ angle continued to strike that sensitive spot within him, turning his world white. Somehow, being held down only added to the ecstasy. He was truly being taken; claimed. “F-Father… Oh Gods, Daddy…”

His thrusts were becoming erratic, his breathing quick and harsh. Lucius knew he couldn’t last long, and he was at his limit. But he was taking Draco with him. Thrusting in as deep as he could, he moved the hand not holding Draco’s wrists, curling it about his son’s cock, giving several firm, quick strokes as he came, crying out.

Just feeling his Father’s hot seed spilling deep inside of him would have been enough to push him over the edge. The hand on his cock threw him over, wrenching a scream from him, his muscles clamping down harshly on his Father, come spilling over his hand. He arched off the bed, spine bent at a nearly impossible angle, head thrown back as waves of his climax wracked his body again and again. “Ohgodsohgodsohgodsohgods.. Fuck! Daddy… Yes!”

Lucius rocked gently as he came down from the high, shivering, panting, watching his son. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful. And Draco was all his. His fingers continued rubbing gently over Draco’s cock until he fell back to the bed, panting but relaxing slowly.

Draco whimpered softly as he settled back down, chest heaving, fingers twitching where they were still pinned to the bed, his eyes closed. A moment later, he found his hands free, though he didn’t move, too busy trying to catch his breath. He whined as his Father slid free, leaving him feeling cold and empty, though a moment later he was gathered into his Father’s arms and he snuggled close, wincing faintly.

With a smile, Lucius pulled up the sheets, covering the two of them, his son cradled close. Sleep was closing in and he was more than happy to let it claim him. But first… Sliding a hand through Draco’s hair, he leaned in, pressing his lips to his son’s.

Draco’s eyes snapped wide before fluttering closed, pressing back softly, a single tear escaping and slipping down his cheek. His Father had never kissed him before. Not even on the cheek when he was a young child. It lasted for a few moments, slow and soft and loving. Blinking his eyes open, he looked at his Father, smiling wearily.

A thumb brushed the tear away, caressing Draco’s cheek lightly. Returning the smile, Lucius tucked his head down, resting his chin on the top of Draco’s head. “I love you, Draco.”

Nuzzling against his Father’s chest, Draco closed his eyes once again, surrendering to sleep, finally feeling whole and safe and loved. With a little purr, he yawned cutely, slipping into darkness. “I love you too… Daddy…”


End file.
